Ron wants gf but gets a bf REDONE
by Alyx Herts
Summary: Basicly what the story say's. Sorry for the paragraphs I re did it. WARNINGS: Slash, naughty stuff,cursing, and of course the FLUFF


Yeah this is my first time writing any FANFICTION so go easy on me if it sucks HOPE YOU ENJOY!

SORRY FOR MISTAKES. DID SOME BODY SAY STAKE. no muh -stakes. oh now you got me all excited. "duece bigalow" couldn't resist

DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER J.K ROWLING DOES... WWAAHH why? i want harry

WARNINGS: Slash, naughty stuff,cursing, and of course the FLUFF

RONSPOV

"Ugh..." He hated being a perfect sometimes. Especially when he was dog tired from school earlier that day. He was just steping through the portait hole, getting off from making his nightly rounds as a perfect, when he started to get dizzy. Probably from not getting any sleep from the night before, he mused. Looking around he saw there wasn't anybody in the common room. 'Good' he thought not wanting to deal with anybody that night.

Somehow walking up the stairs without passing out he made it to the boys dormitory and not the girls. Shuddering at the thought he wondered if it was normal for a guy his age to still fear girls. 'You can't get a girlfriend if your scared of them'. He laughed quietly to himself so as not to wake the other boys from thier slumber. He made it to his bed, he hoped it was his bed, and started taking off his robes, not bothering to put on his PJs and got under the covers in his boxers.

Thinking he would reget it in the morning when he woke up shivering from the cold he closed the curtains. For some reason the bed felt warmer than it usually was. Not bothering to think of it and wanting his handsom sleep NOT beauty sleep he went to dream land thinking he needed a girlfriend. He was sitting in the common room on the comfortable couch in front of the fire place. To distracted by the dancing flames he didn't notice someone walking up to him until he felt a dip in the cushion next to him. Turning his head to see who it was he saw his best mate Harry.

"Hi ya Harry." he said. "Hello Ron." Harry said in a shy voice blushing like a girl. Looking at his friend he saw he was wearing a dark green button up shirt that almost matched his dazzling eyes, and baggy black nee length shorts that hung low on his slender hips. He always thought it funny how the chosen one looked like a girl. Coughing so as not to laugh at his friend he asked what he was up to.

" So what are you doing down here are'nt you so post to be in bed?" " Well I was lonely and saw that you weren't in your bed so I came looking for you down here." He said sliding closer to Ron. Not minding the closeness, he turned to look at the fire again." Yeah I Know what you mean it gets pretty lonely when I make the nightly rounds." He put his head on the back of the couch getting more comfortable. 'I need a girlfriend.' He thought again that day.

He felt something thouching his thigh dangrously close to his man hood. Looking down he found a pale hand inching closer to his dick. Following the hand to the arm to see harry staring at him behind his glasses with dilated, lust filled eyes." Harry what are you doing?" He found out when Harry's hand started rubbing him through his pants. Gasping he opened his mouth to tell Harry to stop,but all that came out was a moan. It felt so good he didn't want to stop Harry. Then the tease took his hand away from his crotch and Ron groaned from the loss of that evil little hand.

He never thought he was gay, he never looked at guys that way but now he could'nt get the thought of Harry under him gasping, moaning, and screaming his name to let anyone in hearing range know who Harry belonged to, out of his head . He must be bi then cause this morning he found the female body to be very appealing. "H-ha-harry don't sto-" "ssshhh" Harry whispered pressing a finger to his lips the same one he just used to get him hard." Don't worry I'm not done with you yet." He said in a sultry voice. ' I almost came in my pants.'

Ron thought watching as Harry got off the couch to kneel in between his spread legs. "What are you doing?" Ron panted. "I'm satisfying the love of my life. I can't hold back anymore, Ron I love you." he said blushing bright red. Ron thought he looked cute enough to eat and he planed on eating everything that was Har- WAIT A MINUTE. Did he just say he loved him. Ron new he loved Harry but he always thought it was brotherly love. Not LOVE LOVE.

Looking back on his time with Harry he thought over his actions. Like when he first seen the little raven haired boy on the train he felt an instant conection to him. Actually a lot of his actions and thoughts circled around Harry. When compared to his family and friends he realised he didn't love Harry the sameway. He felt more in tune around him, like he was made for him. 'Why am I so stupid to not see it before?' He loved Harry. "I love you too." he said smilling at the fact he just found his love.

Harry looked about ready to jump Ron from his confession. He reached up grabing the front of Ron's shirt pulling him down crashing thier lips together. Ron closed his eyes from the kiss pushing forward deepening the kiss. He sliped his tounge between Harry's lips licking his gums. Harry opened his mouth fighting Ron's tounge for dominancy. He cursed the fact that he was'nt a good kisser. He knew Harry had some experience from Cho, but was happy that he only seemed a little beter than him.

Harry leaned closer unknowingly rubbing against Ron's still hard erection. Moaning into Harry's mouth he grabed his hips thrusting against Harry's now known hard on. Pulling back Harry sarted to rub his hand over ron's chest running over his hard nubs. Gasping Ron tried to buck his hips against Harry only to whine when he puled back out of his reach. Giggling Harry leened back down on his knees. " The first orgasm my boyfriend has is not going to be in his pants." " Well if you don't hurry it will be." Harry giggled again sending a spark of pleasure strait to his penis.

Crawling back between his legs he set out to unbuckling Ron's trousers. Once the belt was unhooked the button was next followed by the zipper tooth by tooth, driving Ron crazy with lust and love. Then he pulled the front of his boxers down releasing his erection. Ron gasped from the cool air hitting his penis. "WOW. Ron your huge!" Ron chuckled at this. " The better to fuck you with." Harry turned red from the collar of his shirt to the tip of his hairline.

Ron chuckled again. Harry sent him a glare that was soon replaced by a devious smirk. Ron stoped chuckling and moaned throwing his head back when he felt Harry's mouth on his dick. He twirled his tounge around his head before he started bobing his head up and down going further each time. Soon he was deep throating him and what he could'nt reach he reach he used his hand. It wasn't long before Ron felt the tightening in his stomach. " C-coming." Was all he could say. Harrys response was to suck harder, hallowing his cheeks. " I-i lo-love you Har-harry." He moaned out spurting his seed into his lovers all to willing mouth.

Breathing heavly coming down from his orgasmic high, Ron could safely say that was the best thing he ever experienced. He's ears were still pounding from his fast beating heart. He could faintly hear Harry calling his name. Looking at his lover, Harry looked to be disappearing. He thought his vision was blury so he shook his head, but looking back at Harry he seen that Harry was see through almost gone completely. Reaching out to him so not to loose the greatest thing in his life, he felt something tug him back. Blinking from the surprise, but when he opened his eyes it was dark. He was laying on his side now in his bed.

' So... it was all a dream?' " Ron wake up." Turning his head he realized that someone was in the bed with him. " Ron what are you doing in my bed?" asked a voice that he recognised as one Harry Potter. ' Crap I did get in the wrong bed.' Looking at Harry through the darkness, he could faintly see a blushing and flustered looking Harry. " Ummm.. I guess i got confused and got in your bed." Harry nodded his head in understanding." R-ron do you think you could let go of my leg?" Looking down he did indeed have Harry's leg in his hand's , pressed against his wet crotch. "oh Merlin Harry I'm so sorry. Why did'nt you wake me up earlier?" " Well I tried when you stared dry humping my ass, but when i pulled away you grabed my leg and held on for dear life. _Plus you said you loved me_."

The last part he whispered but was still heard in the small space. " Do you really love me Ron?." Harry said still wispering. Ron gulped.' What if he does'nt love me? What if he thinks I'm disgusting for falling for his best freind and having wet dreams about them while their in the same bed and start to dry hump him? What if... What if... Harry's not like that.' " Yes. I do love you." he said stairing at Harry without looking away. "Harry blushed bright red just like in his dream, which made his cock twitch from the sight and memory.

" You really love me?" Harry said happily sitting up. " Of course. I wouldn't lie about something like that." He said frowning. " You've made me so happy by loving me back. I don't know what i'd do if I could never be with you." He said jumping onto Ron's lap putting his head on his cheast. Ron moaned when he felt Harry shift in his lap rubbing against his semi-hard erection.' No not now big Ron, talk first go at it like bunnies later. What, there was no way he was calling his penis little.'

" Harry are you ok being with me, and accepting of everything about me?" " Of course, are you ok with with everything that comes with being Harry Potter's boyfriend?" " I wouldn't have it any other way, love" Harry blushed at the love part but smiled non the less. " I'm glad your my boyfriend now. Maybe Malfoy will stop trying to peep on me in the showers when he finds out I have a boyfriend." Harry sighed and snuggled closer to Ron. "WWHHAATT!"

AND SO BEGINS A WONDERFUL RELATIONSHIP.

plwz R&R


End file.
